Tra queste mura
by Arrogant-Mischief
Summary: Il existe un endroit très spécial où la fierté laisse sa place au plaisir et où la colère se mue en sadisme. / XS rating M


**Informations :** Les personnages ne sont pas réellement OOC, j'ai simplement poussé très loin le sadisme et la dominance de Xanxus ainsi que la soumission et l'arrogance de Squalo. L'histoire non plus n'est pas hors du contexte puisqu'il s'agit bien de la Varia comme nous la connaissons, mais le scénario est tout de même surprenant. Après tout, chacun est libre d'imaginer ce qu'on ne nous dit pas dans le manga…

**Epoque :** Vous pouvez placer cette fiction entre l'arc Varia et l'arc du futur. Xanxus a donc environ vingt-neuf ans, ce qui nous donne vingt-cinq ans pour Squalo.

**Warning :** Pour les habitués du rating M en matière de Yaoi, je dois tout de même vous avertir que cette fiction dépasse énormément les limites du raisonnable. Vous y trouverez des actes ainsi que des propos malsains, et la scène de lemon est de registre SM. Alors même si vous avez déjà lu du hard, je vous conseille vraiment de faire attention si votre esprit de yaoiste à des limites. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>C'était entre ces murs que la fierté de l'argenté s'effaçait au profit d'un plaisir incommensurable, son corps devenant la marionnette des fantasmes les plus malsains de son boss. C'était derrière cette bibliothèque que Xanxus s'imposait comme son maître absolu, comme celui qui pouvait se délecter de lui sans jamais en être rassasié. Celui qui pouvait le voir dans un état de luxure absolue et de débauche la plus totale, abandonnant ses résistances pour se soumettre jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de peau. Car il arrive un jour où la haine et l'amour ne peuvent plus être contrôlés et que seul le sadisme permet l'expression réelle des sentiments. Trouvant leur plaisir dans la chair, ils n'avaient pour seul but que de s'abandonner entièrement dans cet espace intime renfermant les plus délicieuses plaintes d'extase. L'un voulait dominer et voir l'autre se tordre de douleur sous des assauts passionnels et sanguinaire. Il n'y a pas de mal à faire couler le sang, qu'il soit pur ou impur, tant que le résultat est celui souhaité. Et ce que le brun désirait à chaque fois en torturant le corps du requin, c'était de voir ces expressions de souffrance mêlées au plaisir lui déchirant le visage. Il voulait entendre ses hurlements se répercuter sur les murs de cette pièce, les laisser résonner jusqu'à ce que ce soit terminé et que la pièce redevienne vide de chaleur. Qu'elle redevienne ce lieu de prédilection que chacun attend une fois la nuit tombée.<p>

Car il n'y a rien de plus atroce que l'attente de la délivrance. Les mots ne sont rien, les mots ne sont qu'aberration. On ne prouve qu'avec le corps et la frustration, qu'avec les coups infligés et les morsures en retour. Aimer la douleur au point le plus extrême, recherchant son plaisir dans l'humiliation et la maltraitance. Seuls. Entre ces murs. Et une fois le seuil franchis, plus rien n'existe que l'onde brûlante de désir qui anime leur corps. Celle qui rend à l'Homme son état d'animal.

Le commandant braillard de la Varia termina son rapport de mission, assit devant son bureau dans un coin de la pièce. Après un énième soupire, il reposa son stylo et se leva pour aller tendre le dossier à son supérieur. Deux iris carmin le dévisagèrent et après une brève vérification de Xanxus sur son travail, il put rejoindre sa chambre pour se reposer. Il consulta son réveil qui n'indiquait qu'une heure précoce de la soirée. Il lui fallait attendre encore un long moment avant de rejoindre son boss dans son bureau. Il se rendit à la salle de bain qu'il prit soin de fermer à clef et il se posta devant le large miroir sur le mur du fond. Lentement, il se déshabilla et détailla son corps, effleurant du bout des doigts de sa main valide les entailles légères sur son épiderme. Il tressaillit, repensant à toutes les autres nuits. Car il existait quelque part un lieu où lui et le brun aux cicatrices pouvaient s'abandonner librement. Rien ne quittait les murs de cette pièce et ce secret éternel était comme une seconde promesse qui les unissait. Une promesse silencieuse qui n'existe que quand leurs corps se font du mal et du bien.

Il se rhabilla correctement, ajustant le col de son uniforme afin d'être présentable. Il s'amusa un instant de la situation, réalisant tous les principes qu'il avait afin d'entretenir son image. Tous ces principes qui s'envolaient derrière une bibliothèque spéciale. Un léger sourire au visage, il quitta les lieux et s'avança dans les couloirs pour rejoindre le salon. Il savait qu'il y trouverait Belphegor et ce fut un couteau sifflant près de son oreille qui confirma sa pensée. Aussitôt, il esquiva et jeta une salve d'explosifs dans la direction du blond qui n'eut d'autre choix que de quitter les lieux pour ne pas avoir à faire couler son sang princier et engager un véritable duel. Squalo s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil de son cher boss et admira les lieux avec une certaine fierté. Il devait avouer que le château avait de la gueule… et aussi que Xanxus avec une sacrée bonne vue depuis sa place. Il eut un léger rictus en pensant que cette place aurait pu lui appartenir, mais la situation était vraiment mieux ainsi. En ne possédant pas cette place pour lui seul, il y avait un danger à la conquérir et c'était presque bandant de s'y assoir.

Des pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier, puis dans le couloir avant qu'une ombre ne se dessine dans l'entrée du salon. L'horloge de l'entrée sonna onze coups et l'ombre devint une masse imposante juste devant le bretteur dont le sourire ne fit que s'élargir. Un poing s'abattit sur son visage, effaçant momentanément cette marque d'arrogance, mais bien vite la lueur provocatrice déforma de nouveau ses lèvres alors que les cicatrices de Xanxus devenaient de plus en plus visibles. Une lumière orangée inonda la pièce et la menace suffit à réduire l'amusement de son Second au moins au stade d'un simple regard défiant. Le tireur quitta la pièce, laissant l'argenté dans l'attente. Plus qu'une heure et le supplice serait terminé.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine et croisa Lussuria qui s'affairait à réussir des pâtisseries parfaites et originales pour le petit déjeuné du lendemain. Superbi s'installa d'un côté du plan de travail, regardant les mains innovatrices du punk décorer de milles façons les gâteaux déjà cuits. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, le Varia du soleil sortit enfin de sa transe pour remarquer que son « cher petit Squ-chan » le regardait cuisiner.

« Ma ! Ma ! Squ-chan ! Je ne t'avais pas vu entrer.

- Voi ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, râla le concerné.

- Tu veux cuisiner avec moi ? Proposa le punk en se dandinant.

- Tch, comme si j'avais une gueule à faire la cuisine ! Ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Mais voyons Squ-chaaaan ! Ne dis pas ça alors que tu n'as pas essayé ! »

L'argenté quitta la pièce sur ces mots, laissant Lussuria pleurnicher pour ne pas avoir réussi à l'inviter à « partager un bon moment en famille » comme il le disait souvent. L'horloge sonna un coup. Plus qu'une demi-heure avant de rejoindre Xanxus. Le bretteur retourna dans sa chambre en soupirant, s'étendant sur son lit et regardant par la fenêtre. Il s'égara dans ses pensées pendant un long instant et lorsqu'il quitta ses réflexions l'heure était venue. Il quitta sa chambre et s'avança dans le couloir, des fourmillements saisissant ses mollets. Il poussa la porte du bureau et y entra, la refermant avec soin derrière lui. Assit dans son fauteuil, Xanxus faisait tourner l'alcool brun dans son verre qu'il reposa au coin du meuble à l'arrivée de son Second. Sans le quitter du regard, il se redressa et ouvrit un tiroir dans lequel il pressa un bouton. Aussitôt, la bibliothèque au fond de la pièce se décala du mur pour laisser voir un passage. Il s'y engouffra, suivi de son fidèle bras doit, puis pressa un interrupteur sur le mur pour refermer l'endroit.

Leurs regards se défièrent un instant, et ce fut Xanxus qui rompit ce premier échange en écrasant ses lèvres avec force sur celles de l'argenté. Il saisit par les hanches ce corps tentateur et le ramena contre lui avec adresse, plaquant leur torse brûlant d'envie l'un contre l'autre. La pièce était assez petite, à peine une dizaine de mètres carrés, entièrement recouverte d'un tissu rouge carmin pareil aux orbes envoûtants du tireur. Un lustre sobre tenait lieu d'éclairage et sur le mur du fond on trouvait un plan d'attache contre lequel le bretteur se retrouva soudainement accolé dans un bruit sourd par un brun affamé qui ne tarda pas à lui bloquer les mains et les chevilles dans les étaux prévus à cet effet. Son corps formait un X parfait et Xanxus se délecta un long moment de cette vue pour le moins excitante. C'était là que tout commençait. Quand le corps de son Second devenait à sa merci et ne pouvait que subir tous ses assauts.

Sur le sol s'étendaient de nombreux objets tous plus suggestifs les uns que les autres, outils de l'œuvre du tireur sur le corps de son Second. Il saisit un cutter puis revint sur le corps de l'argenté, passant la lame délicatement le long de sa joue sans appuyer, descendant jusqu'à sa gorge offerte puis jusqu'au premier bouton de l'uniforme qu'il fit sauter. Un sourire malsain et un regard lubrique animaient son visage et il fit le même sort aux autres boutons. Il sentait l'organisme de l'autre trembler d'impatience mais aussi d'appréhension. Il était devenu le prédateur imprévisible jouant avec sa proie avant de la dévorer. Il attrapa un couteau à la lame aiguisée et entreprit de découper et de déchirer avec entrain les habits de l'argenté qui laissa entendre un léger soupire d'impatience. Rapidement, il se retrouva nu avec à ses pieds des morceaux de tissu que Xanxus envoya dans un coin de la pièce accompagnés du couteau. La lame du cutter traça une légère entaille sur sa joue et il émit un grognement de protestation. Il fronça les sourcils comme pour lui rappeler qu'ils s'étaient pourtant bien entendus sur le fait que rien ne devait être visible à d'autres mais le tireur ne sembla pas d'humeur à accepter ses revendications. Il enfonça un peu plus la lame dans la chair jusqu'à ce qu'une grimace de douleur lui torde les traits. Avec une lenteur calculée, il lécha la plaie et le sang qui en découlait avant de descendre jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'il tortura de milles manières. Il mordit, lécha et suçota le morceau de peau puis il traça une nouvelle entaille, plus profonde que l'autre, sur le torse de l'argenté qui laissa échapper un grondement. Ce grondement se mua bien vite en plaisir lorsque la langue experte de son dominateur explora son cou puis y planta les dents.

La douleur montait, graduellement. Xanxus faisait durer le plaisir et surtout l'attente dans l'unique but de leur faire atteindre à tous deux un orgasme magnifique. Et l'homme soumis à la situation savait combien la douleur pouvait lui apporter du plaisir. Il avait conscience de ses limites, et le brun aussi les connaissait. Mais il arrivait parfois qu'il les dépasse, un peu, par pur sadisme. Une main conquérante glissa derrière sa nuque et ils échangèrent un baiser langoureux et violent. Le tireur lui mordit la langue jusqu'au sang, puis les lèvres, s'abreuvant du liquide coulant dans sa bouche pendant l'échange. Squalo frissonnait de tout son être, tirant sur ses liens en métal qui –il le savait- ne cèderaient pas. Il sentit la lame glaciale effleurer son cou puis y laisser de légères marques que son supérieur vint recouvrir de sa langue. D'un rapide mouvement, le brun délaissa le cutter pour s'emparer d'une de ses armes qu'il fit glisser contre la gorge de son Second. Il poussa plus loin le jeu de son gun et titilla un téton durcit par l'excitation avec le métal froid, arrachant un frisson de plaisir à sa victime qui poussa un bref gémissement. Il effectua le même manège sur le second téton, le frôlant à peine ou le brutalisant franchement afin de décupler les plaintes de l'argenté qui sentait son corps lui échapper. L'arme glissa jusqu'au bas ventre qui se crispa puis s'aventura contre l'aine du bretteur. Lentement, le bout du revolver glacé entra en contact avec la verge gonflée de désir et appuya sur l'extrémité du membre qui tressauta et fit hoqueter son propriétaire.

« Je vais te faire mourir de plaisir, Kasuzame. Je vais te faire tellement de bien que tu ne voudras plus jamais cesser d'être soumis comme ça... »

L'arme retourna dans son holster et le tireur s'empara de la bouche de l'autre avec fougue, ne lui laissant pas le temps de profiter de l'échange ni même de se remettre des propos indécents prononcés d'une voix terriblement bandante. Il embrassa le contour de sa mâchoire pendant que ses doigts experts pinçaient les boutons de chair presque douloureux à force de durcir ainsi. Xanxus se pencha sur son torse et le mordit à plusieurs reprises, descendant jusqu'aux hanches qu'il griffa et lécha. Les sensations éprouvées par Squalo étaient indescriptible. Tout son corps n'était plus qu'une enveloppe charnelle aussi brûlante que de la lave en fusion, recherchant la libération ultime que son boss lui apporterait. Ce dernier lui arracha d'ailleurs un gémissement langoureux lorsqu'il saisit sa verge et y appliqua quelques mouvements, la délaissant aussi vite qu'il l'avait attrapée. Il attacha une ficelle à la base du membre, serrant juste assez pour l'empêcher de jouir mais pas suffisamment pour lui faire du mal. Squalo poussa un grognement indigné, connaissant la torture qui lui serait infligée lorsque le brun continuerait de l'exciter sans le laisser se libérer.

Le brun en question ne tarda pas d'ailleurs à emprisonner entre ses lèvres l'extrémité du sexe durci, suçant le liquide qui avait commencé à couler avant qu'il n'empêche la suite d'arriver. Sa langue appuya sur le gland, le titillant longuement en arrachant des soupirs d'extase à l'argenté dont le corps tout entier s'était raidit. Au bout de quelques minutes seulement, il le prit en bouche et appliqua un va-et-vient succulent qui fit gémir sa proie. Les plaintes érotiques du bretteur ne firent qu'amplifier les mouvements de sa bouche sur la verge mais lorsqu'il sentit que l'autre ne pourrait plus résister longtemps avant la jouissance et que la frustration finirait par taire le plaisir, il lâcha le membre délicieux pour venir l'embrasser. Il rompit l'échange pour reprendre son souffle puis enfonça deux doigts entre les lèvres de l'argenté qui accueillit ses phalanges en les léchant avidement. Pendant que le requin s'attelait à la tâche, il saisit une petite cravache et laissa l'objet claquer sur les cuisses de son partenaire qui resserra les dents quelques instants. Un gémissement se fit entendre lorsqu'il recommença et il se mit à ricaner de manière absolument perverse. Son regard était excitant au plus haut point et c'est avec peine que Squalo osait y planter ses yeux sans défaillir.

« Aah.. Xanxus.., parvint à articuler l'argenté.

- La ferme. Laisse-moi te toucher et te souiller comme je l'entends, lui glissa Xanxus à l'oreille.

- Pi..tié… continue… nh.. vite..

- Je vais te punir pour ton insolence… »

Le brun retira ses doigts de la bouche délicieuse pour aller titiller l'antre de son esclave du bout d'une phalange. Il attendit qu'un gémissement se fasse entendre pour l'introduire en lui, laissant un frisson parcourir l'échine de Squalo qui émit un second gémissement encore plus fort. Il bougea lentement le doigt en lui, le torturant un peu plus, et il finit par atteindre la prostate qu'il caressa avec insistance jusqu'à ce que les cris erratiques de l'argenté ne deviennent trop dur à supporter pour sa propre érection. Il dénoua alors le fil autour de sa verge et continua de frictionner ce point sensible qui provoqua la jouissance immédiate de son partenaire dans un cri d'extase pure.

Il n'attendit pas longtemps pour ajouter un autre doigt dans son intimité et le préparer à la suite, mordillant l'intérieur de ses cuisses puis nettoyant son membre de sa langue. Le squale fut très vite plongé dans une nouvelle excitation et ne tarda pas à faire entendre ses plaintes de plaisir. Lorsqu'il le jugea prêt pour continuer, il le détacha du mur et le força à enfiler un collier de cuir auquel il accrocha une laisse.

« Tu n'es qu'un chien alors agis comme il se doit. »

Il tira brusquement sur la laisse, forçant l'argenté à se positionner à quatre pattes. Ce dernier, les joues rougies par l'excitation et l'humiliation, se cambra légèrement pour l'inviter à le posséder. Mais son bourreau était bien décidé à le faire languir encore un peu et il se saisit d'ailleurs de la cravache pour lui infliger des coups sur le postérieur ainsi que les cuisses. Il eut bien vite les fesses rougies par les coups de fouets mais son plaisir n'en diminua pas pour autant. Au contraire, il se déhanchait de manière très subjective en poussant des gémissements érotiques. Cela ne fit qu'amener Xanxus au comble de son excitation et son membre aurait pu faire rompre le tissu tant il était durcit et volumineux. Il se débarrassa de son pantalon ainsi que de son caleçon et donna une légère pression sur la laisse pour inciter le squale à venir dans sa direction. Ce dernier s'exécuta et se plaça à genoux afin d'infliger les meilleurs soins possibles à la verge de son amant. Il en retraça les contours avec sa langue, provoquant chez le brun une respiration saccadée mais motivante quant à ses traitements. Il le fit patienter un peu mais sentant que le brun perdait patience il le prit entièrement en bouche. Une main appuya sur sa nuque pour le forcer à avaler le membre le plus loin possible.

« Suce-moi, déchet. Donne-moi envie de te sauter aussitôt que t'auras retiré ta bouche de là. »

L'argenté rougit d'avantage et s'appliqua à la tâche du mieux possible jusqu'à entendre les premiers gémissements rauques de Xanxus. Il continua encore son œuvre, puis, ne tenant plus face aux soupirs de désir de son amant, il retira ses lèvres de la virilité bien formée. Un instant plus tard, il se retrouva torse contre le sol, le bassin remonté et l'intimité redécouverte par une langue affamée. Le muscle chaud et humide s'immisça en lui, le rendant muet de plaisir alors que son corps convulsé et tremblant traduisait la fièvre de son désir. Un doigt s'ajouta de nouveau en lui, frôlant sa prostate juste de quoi lui redonner sa belle voix suppliante.

Xanxus se redressa et colla son torse contre son dos, frottant son membre entre les deux cuisses de son esclave. Le squale gémissait d'impatience, se mouvant un peu plus contre son maître incontesté. Le tireur entra en lui sans attendre plus longtemps, lui arrachant un hurlement exaltant. Des larmes de plaisir roulèrent sur ses joues, provoquant un peu plus de violence dans les coups de reins du dominant. Il voulait le voir fondre sous le plaisir comme à cet instant, pousser un peu plus loin à chaque fois les barrières de son orgasme.

« Aah ! Xanxus ! Nh.. C'est trop.. bon…

-J'ai mal entendu déchet.. mh.. Appelle-moi comme il se doit.

-Xanxus-sama.. encore… plus fort…

-Hurle pour moi, Kasuzame. »

Il le pénétra avec force, gémissant à son tour tandis que l'argenté se perdait dans les méandres du plaisir jusqu'à se libérer, se resserrant sur le membre de son amant qui se laissa jouir à l'intérieur de lui dans un long hurlement commun. Le brun retomba sur le corps de sa propriété absolue, se décalant sur le côté pour le tirer contre lui en passant un doigt dans son collier. Il embrassa et mordilla sa nuque, se régalant des derniers soupirs érotiques de son amant. Lorsque chacun eut repris son souffle et que le squale fut débarrassé des objets témoignant de leurs pratiques, ils se levèrent et se rhabillèrent, Squalo étant forcé de ne porter qu'un simple caleçon « généreusement » prêté par Xanxus. Ce dernier appuya sur l'interrupteur afin d'ouvrir la bibliothèque et ils quittèrent cette salle que le tireur prit soin de refermer derrière eux.

Car c'est entre ces murs seulement que la fierté de l'argenté s'efface au profit d'un plaisir incommensurable. C'est derrière cette bibliothèque que Xanxus s'impose comme son maître absolu et goûte de sa débauche dans les moindres détails sans pour autant en être complètement rassasié tant cette chair est délicieuse. Squalo est comme un met des plus fins qu'on voudrait avoir sans cesse dans la bouche. Et seul le ténébreux aux yeux carmin peut accéder à cette partie de lui. Car au-delà l'arrogance et la fierté de cet homme, il y a la créature qui ne demande qu'à être dompté. Et Xanxus y est parvenu, employant les méthodes les plus malsaines possibles. Il a laissé libre court à son sadisme pour emprisonner l'orgueil de son Second. Et seuls ces murs peuvent en témoigner. Il n'y a aucune preuve ailleurs, rien que quiconque pourrait découvrir par hasard. C'est ici et là uniquement que se joue leur histoire. Entre ces murs insonorisés contre lesquels les plaintes résonnent sans cesse. Au-delà des promesses d'une fidélité sans nom, Squalo lui a offert son corps, son âme et tout ce qui lui est cher. Il lui a confié sa vie sachant qu'il lui donnerait une existence nouvelle à laquelle il voudrait enfin s'accrocher.

Le brun retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et reprit le verre qu'il y avait laissé. Il dévisagea son Second avec insistance, lui intimant de partir au plus vite si il n'avait rien à faire ici. Alors l'argenté quitta la pièce, déambulant rapidement dans les couloirs pour rejoindre sa chambre, comme si la vie réelle reprenait son cours et que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve. En bas, il entendit l'horloge sonner. Le temps ne ment jamais alors il fut rassuré, comme à chaque fois. Il enfila une chemise et s'étendit sur son lit jusqu'à ce que le sommeil vienne le cueillir.

De son côté, Xanxus termina son verre d'alcool puis reposa le récipient vide près de la bouteille. Il se massa l'arête du nez puis décroisa ses jambes afin de se lever pour lui aussi rejoindre sa chambre. Il pensa à leur échange avec un frisson et s'avachit sur son matelas en chassant de nouvelles pensées malsaines l'envahissant. Il plongea dans les bras de Morphée peu après, jouissant d'un sommeil reposant jusqu'à l'intervention braillarde de son Second dès le lendemain matin.

Car après tout, il n'y a qu'entre les murs de leur pièce que la fierté de l'argenté s'efface…


End file.
